Pequeña Princesa
by Meital-Lupin
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Voldemort tuviera una hija?¿Si la crian los muggles, despues de atacar a los potter?¿Si ella conoce a Harry antes que nadie?¿Si se enamoran?¿Si tiene que escoger entre Su padre y su Principe?... eso y mucho mas...
1. El principio del fin

**Diclaimer:** Todos los nombre que pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter no son míos son de la autora JK Rowling. Imagínense si yo los hubiera escrito sería famosa ^^… Esta basado en un poema de una amiga su nombre es Silivia!!!! (la_sirena_7 hotmail. com)

¿Que hubiera pasado si Voldemort tuviera una hija?

¿Y si el no la quiere por ser mujer?

¿Si la crían los muggles, después de atacar a los Potter?

¿Si ella conoce a Harry antes que nadie?

¿Si son mejores amigos? ¿Si se enamoran?

¿Si ella es cómplice de la muerte de Sirius?

¿Si regresa siendo la princesa de los mortífagos?

¿Si tiene que escoger entre Su padre, que después de recuperar su cuerpo, la adora?

¿o su Príncipe, que esta con la persona que siempre estuvo con él?

¿Que hace cuando el destino la separa de las personas que ama?

¿Regresa para quedarse con el que gane la guerra?

¿O se quedara en el otro mundo para no sufrir más?

**Prefacio:**

_Pequeña Princesa_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Princesa de ojos verdes al mundo has venido_

_Tu padre te reniega pues no has sido niño_

_Tu mundo empieza a desvanecerse…_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Lecciones de historia, ética y modales_

_Pequeña princesa te empiezan a moldear_

_Escuchas al bohemio vecino tras la buhardilla…_

_Tu amor al arte empieza a nacer…_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Tu padre se marcha a extraños negocios_

_Por primera vez puedes jugar_

_Ruegas y ruegas lecciones de piano_

_Tu madre te mira con admiración_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Tu padre te ha hecho temerle al piano_

_Es hora de buscar una nueva pasión…_

_Encuentras viejas fotos de tu madre danzando_

_La princesa rebelde ha vuelto a surgir_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Baila y baila pequeña princesa_

_Has encontrado a tu nuevo amor…_

_La escuela de magia abre sus puertas_

_Nada es como te lo imaginaste_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Pequeña, triste y solitaria princesa_

_Entre libros y zapatillas te has sumergido_

_Pequeña princesa ahora has crecido_

_Tu mano ahora, quieren desposar_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Rojo, verde, y negro…_

_Tu padre ha muerto, tus manos manchadas están_

_Princesa rebelde de ojos verdosos_

_Lo que te quedaba de inocencia lo has perdido_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Un cambio de aire te han sugerido_

_En busca de aventuras atravesaste el mar_

_Castillo imponente de magia antigua_

_Tu destino esta oculto allí_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_La casa de las serpientes te ha acogido_

_Tu destino empieza a escribirse_

_Amaste con furia a un solitario_

_Tu corazón ahora esta marchito_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_El príncipe de las serpientes te ha mirado_

_Princesa rebelde empieza a actuar_

_El rey de las sombras te quiere en su reino_

_Vendes tu alma por algo de paz_

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Princesa rebelde de ojos verdosos_

_El príncipe te observa a lo lejos_

_Es hora de volver a bailar…_

_Poema escrito por Silvia_

* * *

**Capitulo 1º uno, dos, tres…**

Y lo vi. Sus pies firmes en el terreno con la espalda recta y la postura de guerrero que tanto trabajo le costo adquirir, el brazo estirado a la altura de los hombros, firme, haciendo que sus músculos resaltaran por debajo de su camisa blanca que ahora estaba llena de sangre, sudor y tierra, rasgada en el abdomen por un hechizo perdido de alguien que estaba atacando o defendiéndose, y como olvidar en su mano aferrando como si la vida se fuera en ello, la varita.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Tom, esperaba algo mejor de ti-

Lo escuche decir con burla provocando al mago tenebroso más poderoso del ultimo siglo y lo consiguió, Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, como él le dice, mando nuevamente la maldición asesina fallando estrepitosamente.

-Vamos Potter no esperas que sea el único que lance hechizos, o sí?- le preguntó Tom.

A veces me preocupa esa familiaridad que tienen ellos dos, pero prefiero no pensar en eso y prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

A su lado derecho se encontraba su hermano, peleando contra el que se hacía pasar por mi amigo cuando estaba en la guarida y justo ahora donde tenía que decidir de que lado estar va y se mezcla con ellos en la lucha traicionándome.

Ala izquierda su confidente luchando con la que en un pasado fue la persona que me hacía sentir que valía la pena estar ahí junto a ellos.

-Crucio-

Hermione Granger se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor de la maldición que Bellatrix le había mandado, seguido de esto Ronald Weasley caía al suelo con una fea herida en la pierna derecha causada por Zabini.

-Es hora de que escojas bando Danae- Escuche como alguien decía esa frase a mi lado

-No voy a intervenir- le dije con una entereza que no sentía realmente.

Se arrastro hasta ponerse al lado de su amo, le dijo unas palabras y vi como él volteaba su mirada tratando de encontrar mis ojos que evitaban verlo, lo escuche cuando se atrevió a decirme mentalmente que lo mirara, pero como podría evitar que hiciera eso –No- susurre apenas audible, pero estoy segura de que leyó mis labios –Mírame!- volvió a repetir pero no era una pregunta o sugerencia, era una orden.

Unos ojos rojos como la sangre me devolvían la mirada, al principio note confusión y alegría, pero cuando inspecciono mi ropa y el lugar donde estaba escondida, cambio su mirada por una de desprecio. Su contrincante también había visto a la serpiente y cuando Tom volteo a verme, él hizo lo mismo.

Mis mirada cambio de dirección. Ahora me enfrentaba con esos ojos verdes que no podían esconderme nada, trate de analizarlo, pero tenía demasiados sentimientos que no encontraba una respuesta, hasta que lo note, ahí entre tantos sentimientos estaba el miedo, pero no hacia al ser con el que estaba luchando, o a perder la batalla final, no ese miedo era mucho mayor, era por mi, por lo que podría pasarme.

-Cuidado! –alcance a gritarle y el me escucho, aún cuando sonaba por todos lados el sonido que solo una guerra mágica podría ofrecer; él de un movimiento algo torpe por la confusión pudo ponerse a salvo antes de que naggini lo mordiera.

Eso me enfureció, atacarlo por la espalda, que vil.

Me gire a mirar al Lord Oscuro y lance la mirada que hacia temblar a los mortífagos cuando él se enfurecía. Me transforme y me lance, por la que en mis tiempos de incertidumbre y miedo a lo desconocido, se hacía pasar por una madre justa y leal. En ese momento no me importo nada, no vi como Voldemort volvía la mirada a su enemigo y lo atacaba, por suerte Harry logro reponerse a tiempo para evitar la maldición y empezar a defenderse…. Y de nuevo esos dos enemigos volvieron a luchar, sabiendo que yo había escogido un bando… que no volvería con uno de ellos, pero lo más importante ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de esta.

-Aparta Danae –Me volvió a susurrar la serpiente

-Trataste de matarlo!, por la espalda, pensé que no lo harías –Le conteste, trataba de creer que lo había hecho para obligarme a escoger un bando.

-Y que pensabas princesa? Que no lo iba a hacer?, Por quien?, Por ti?, reacciona tú eras la que no había escogido bando –Una parte de mi se llenó de esperanza

-Entonces por eso lo hiciste? –Le pregunte, pero no estaba preparada para lo que me dijo inmediatamente.

-Despierta princesa!!, lo hice porque Harry Potter debe morir y si debo de pasar por encima de ti no dudes que no lo are –Después de esas palabras, no pude hacer más. Me fui contra ella y empezamos un extraño baile donde dos serpientes, una negra y otra verde, danzaban por medio de estocadas con el largo cuerpo usándolo como base y la cola como una fina espada.

-No se cuanto tiempo paso después de eso hasta que escuche el grito de esa Weasley nombrando a la persona que defendería hasta con mi vida si fuera necesario.

Todo quedo en silencio, las miradas de los que se encontraban en este lugar defendiendo sus ideales se concentraban en un punto.

Harry de rodillas con la mano izquierda sangrando abundantemente y Voldemort con la varita apuntando a su cabeza, abrió la boca y pronuncio dos palabras que me seguirían toda la eternidad –**Disleo Acontum **–Un rayo negro con destellos blancos se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia él.

Escuche su grito cuando me interpuse, no podía permitir que lo mataran, vi pasar mi vida por mis ojos y perdí el conocimiento con la imagen de él pronunciando la maldición asesina dirigida a la persona que había acabado con mi vida.

* * *

DANAE: significa Árido. Derivado del pueblo Danaos. De origen griego. En la mitología griega: Princesa de Argos, madre de Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

Y que les parecio??

Les gustOo??

Si es así dejen comentarios!!

Gracias por leer!!

Atto: meii…

PD.. akee esta la pag donde pueden ver la imagen del fic!!

http:// .us /img4 /6229/ pequen771aprincesa. Jpg (sin espacios)


	2. Donde todo comenzo

**Capítulo 2: Donde todo comenzó.**

09 de Diciembre de 1980

_Un grito desgarraba el aire, un lamento, y después nada. El silencio lo cubrió todo por unos momentos hasta que los llantos de un recién nacido inundaron todo el lugar._

En un hospital abandonado a la suerte, se escucha los gritos lastimeros de una mujer, ¿acaso, la estaban torturando?, se encontraba acostada en la fría losa de mármol antes blanca e impecable, pero ahora sucia por la falta de limpieza en el lugar, sudaba y su cara expresaba el dolor punzante de su enorme barriga, ¿embarazada?, durante un tiempo lo único que se veía era el ir y venir de un hombre encapuchado, mientras otro estaba al lado de la mujer apuntándola con un palo de madera mientras susurraba palabras inteligibles debido a que las decía casi sin respirar.

El temor se apodero de ella, le tenia miedo a "el"… un tiempo atrás era la mujer más feliz del mundo, incluso él un ser sin sentimientos sentía algo diferente respecto a ella, hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca con infinita dulzura "estoy esperando un heredero", todo cambio, la mirada era gélida sin sentimiento alguno y antes de desaparecer le advirtió "un heredero varón" y se fue. Tembló de nuevo al recordar aquella mirada y lloro, ella lo amaba, pero no quería que su hijo se convirtiera en algo parecido a él.

"_En una habitación en penumbras se encontraban 2 niños, no tendrían más de 6 años, lloraban mientras eran rodeados por personas disfrazadas con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas que tenían la forma de calavera, estos reían mientras veían a los pequeños retorcerse en el suelo por la maldición cruciatus._

_En una esquina, se encontraba ella escondida para no ser descubierta, había visto cuando su amante trajo a los niños flotando y dormidos, al principio pensó que era para un experimento, pero cuando los vasallos aparecieron lo dudó… escucho como los felicitaba por su trabajo en el campo de batalla contra la orden del fénix y los aurores, y como premio les ofrecía a los niños para que hicieran lo que quisieran…_

_No pudo seguir mirando, ellos estaban profanando los cuerpos de los pequeños mientras estos se revolvían pidiendo clemencia, pero lo peor de todo era que "el" se divertía con la escena, no lo soporto más, con 5 meses de gestación desapareció de la vida de "el"… se fue a un lugar donde no la encontraría nunca…"_

Pero que equivocada estaba, la habían encontrado y todo gracias a la serpiente, ahora, justo el día en que su pequeño nacería la encontraban… pero se desharía de ellos a como diera lugar, nagini había ido por su amo, mientras el medimago la atendía y el otro traía todo lo que este pedía.

Ahhhhhhh… un grito aterrador salía de su garganta seca, mientras hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, un dolor la invadió por completo, le costaba respirar… temió por su hijo y llenándose de fuerza le arrebato la varita a la persona que se encontraba hincada y lo apunto con la misma mientras la maldición asesina resplandecía en la habitación, sin perder el valioso tiempo con el que contaba, apunto al otro mortífago y repitió las mismas palabras… Ahhhh… otro grito… se lamentaba de lo que había hecho, pero lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que su hijo repararía el daño que ella había ocasionado…

"_-No se si deba decírtelo… prométeme que no harás nada con ese conocimiento… por favor….- se escuchaba el ruego de una joven._

_-No are nada que no deba hacer- ella con esa respuesta quedo más tranquila y comenzó a explicarle todo el conocimiento que tenía acerca de la muerte._

_-"Horcrux", así se llama el objeto donde se deposita el alma, aunque creo que eres muy chico para saber esta información solo tienes 16 años, Tom- dijo jovialmente y con una sonrisa picara. Sus cabellos dorados, largos y rizados ondulaban, mientras su ojos verdes resplandecían._

_-Mira quien lo dice, te recuerdo quien tiene 15 años.- El era todo lo contrario a ella. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color, penetrantes, su piel era pálida a diferencia de ella que tenía la piel acaramelada._

_-De acuerdo, supongo que lo buscaste en algún libro, no?_

_-Si, pero no encontré información, incluso me arriesgue a preguntarle al profesor de pociones, pero lo único que me dijo fue que era peligroso hacer más de uno, también que para eso tenía que matar a alguien... es cierto eso??_

_Estaban en una sala circular bastante grande y oscura, las mazmorras de Hogwarts, había varios sillones de cuero verde oscuro, sofisticado, ese eran un buen calificativo para la sala común de los chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, ya que ellos eran los que se encontraban más abajo. Había unas escaleras ocultas, estas llevaban a la sala común de los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto, ya que ahí se encontraba la puerta a las mazmorras de slytherin. A cada lado de las escaleras había una puerta semioculta, la de la derecha eran las habitaciones de las mujeres y a la izquierda de los hombres._

_La joven de 15 años se acomodo ocupando todo un sillón de tres piezas y con voz aburrida contesto –pues en sí, crear un horcrux es peligroso ya ni hablar de hacer 7 como planeas hacer, no solamente hay que matar a alguien hay que decir un hechizo para separar tu alma y encerrarla en el algo, ya sea un objeto o un ser vivo. _

_-Y sabes cual es el hechizo?-pregunto el joven, tenía demasiado interés en saberlo._

_-Claro que lo se, con quien crees que estas hablando –pregunto con un susurro amenazante, lo miro a los ojos y volvió a su postura de antes -aunque déjame decirte que es realmente complicado, pero confío en ti, el hechizo es…."_

Corrió con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, tenía que salir de ahí, no podía dejar que encontraran a su hijo, nunca lo permitiría… ahhhh… otro grito y cayo de rodillas, mientras apretaba su abultado estomago y repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez… _aquí no, por favor, aquí no… _se recargo contra la pared y se arrastro hacia la habitación más cercana, una vez adentro cerro la puerta con magia, se tumbo con las piernas abiertas, su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Empezó el dificultoso labor de traer una nueva vida, con un ultimo grito cayo agotada, mientras un hombre abrazaba un pequeño bulto ensangrentado. –Una niña –dijo con desprecio, mientras señalaba a la mujer con la varita, ella estaba sorprendida, no era un heredero.

-No por favor, a ella no, no la mates… mátame a mi pero a ella no, por favor, hazlo por el amor que me tenías, por esos años que te di, te lo suplico… a Danae no…

Un rayo gris casi negro con puntos blancos casi imperceptibles ilumino la habitación, se escucho el duro golpe del cuerpo sin vida y el llanto de la pequeña niña retumbo por todo el lugar, sufría mientras abría sus ojos. Tom Riddle miraba a la pequeña con asco, pero cuando la recorrió con la vista y encontró sus ojos verdes, una tristeza lo invadió. Lo hecho, hecho estaba…

Salio de aquel lúgubre lugar seguido de la serpiente que miraba con curiosidad el agua que salía de los ojos de la cría –_Crees que sobreviva, solo es una cría Tom, no podrá sola-_ se escucho el susurro de la serpiente.

-_Si realmente va a ser mi heredera, tendrá que demostrarlo, solo serán seis años. _–Miro por ultima vez a la serpiente, mientras esta se enroscaba en la pierna y con un estallido, desapareció de aquel lugar llevándose consigo a la niña de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados como la madre.

31 de Octubre de 1981

-mhpmm…

-despierta amor.

-mhpzsmm…

-venga arriba, no tardan en llegar

-mvpshsz…

-James te lo advierto, levántate ahora

-hmspsm…

-de acuerdo tú lo pediste, luego no te vengas a quejar conmigo… AGUAMENTI. - Splash

-ahhhhh!!

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- Una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego estaba rodando en el piso mientras se apretaba el estomago y reía a mandíbula abierta.

-No fue graciosos Lily …¬¬…- decía un hombre con un escultural cuerpo, de cabello negro indomable y ojos color avellana.

-Te..jajaja.. lo jajaja… me-merecías… jajajajaja –La mujer dejo un momento de reí mientras dirigía su mirada a su esposo, al verlo parado y mojado completamente mientras le hacía pucheros no pudo aguantar más –jajajajajajajajajaja!! Tengo que sa-sacarte una foto, jajajaajajajajaja a Sirius le encantara, jajajajajaja

ººººº

-Ya llegue Familia!!- Un grito se escucho por toda la estancia

-Canuto compórtate

-Pe-pero lunático tengo hambre… auch! ¬¬u –Un certero golpe en la cabeza y después silencio.

ººººº

-Vez James, ellos ya están aquí, puedes cambiarte y bajar, tengo que cambiar a Harry. –dicho esto lily salió al cuarto de su hijo no sin antes darle el beso de buenos días.

-Hola chicos, vaya si que madrugaron no? –Dijo James Potter mientras bajaba las escaleras y ocultaba un sonoro bostezo, vestía una playera color rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul claro y tennis del mismo color.

-Jeje, te acabas de levantar "corni" jajajajaja – empezó a reírse Sirius Black, al igual que el morocho, era alto y con el cuerpo bien formado, tenia el cabello negro azulado, de tez blanca y unos ojos de un impactante color gris.

-Cornamenta son las 12:30, es muy tarde –Contesto Remus Lupin, integrante de los merodeadores, era el más alto de todos, tenia la piel enfermiza, pero eso se debía a su "pequeño problema peludo" y unos ojos dorados llenos de madurez.

-¡Que!, como es posible si… apenas… pero… -tartamudeaba James, ya que el apenas acababa de levantarse, se alboroto su indomable cabello, despeinándolo aún más.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? –entro a la sala Lily Potter, se paro a lado de su marido entregándole a un niño de cabellos azabaches y penetrantes ojos esmeralda. El niño miro con curiosidad a las personas que se encontraban enfrente de él, los recorría con la mirada como si los estuviera escaneando, una vez satisfecho soltó una risita inocente y abrió los brazos hacia su padrino.

-Hola lils… hola campeón- Sirius dirigió una rápida mirada a su locutora, mientras toma al hijo de su mejor amigo –Y tu pequeño demonio como has estado?, espero que atormentando a este viejo que tienes por padre y a esta bru… encantadora mujer de cabello rojo verdad –Sirius rectifico rápidamente el ultimo enunciado. La ultima vez que le había dicho bruja a Lily, se había contagiado de pulgas, a tal grado que tuvo que ir con un veterinario muggle.

-Ja ja ja… que gracioso eres canuto…-Le reprocho con la mirada James.

-Lo se, corni, en mi otra vida debí de haber sido comediante.

-No me digas "corni" canuto, no me gusta…

-Y por que crees que te lo digo coorniiii… ¿Por qué te gusta? Bah…

-Haber pulgoso, repite de nuevo lo que dijiste…

-Cuando quieras cooorniii….

-Hay por dios James, Sirius dejen de comportarse como bebes, no ven que le dan mal ejemplo a mi hijo, y tu también Remus.-agrego lo ultimo al ver que este se tapaba la boca para ocultar una risita.

-Pero yo que he hecho Lily –Pregunto este ultimo con cara de perro degollado.

-Crees que no se que fuiste tú el que hechizo el microondas –Remus se quedo callado con cara de circunstancia, dio la vuelta y se adentro a la cocina, después de unos minutos donde, Sirius se había convertido en perro dando vueltas con Harry encima, James se moría de la risa y lily tomaba fotos, apareció.

-Bueno en que estábamos –Preguntó.

-Chicos, espero que vengan hoy, y por favor que sus disfraces sean decentes en especial tu Sirius, no quiero que Victoria se enfade de nuevo contigo por que tu disfraz perturbe a las jóvenes.

-Pero Lils son ellas las que me perturban a mi, que Tarzan solo usara taparrabo no es mi culpa.

-Por cierto como esta Victoria? no te ha dicho algo, como decirlo… especial? –Preguntó Lily con demasiada curiosidad. _Me preguntó si Victoria ya le dijo a Sirius que esta embarazada._

-No la he visto Lils, apenas ayer, James y yo, llegamos de la misión, además estaba cansado así que solo me tire a la cama y cuando me levante ya no estaba supongo que fue a San Mungo, últimamente se la vive ahí. No sabes porque?

Sirius se fijo en la respuesta de Lily, ella se restregó las manos de manera nerviosa, desvió la mirada hacia su hijo y con toda naturalidad como si hablara del tiempo dijo –Nop, no lo se. Y si lo supiera, no te lo diría es deber de ella Sirius.

Estuvieron toda la tarde platicando y adornando la sala con murciélagos, neblina y unas cuantas calabazas que cambiaban de cara. Cerca de las seis de la tarde los merodeadores se despidieron, Sirius y Remus prometieron llegar a las 9:00, para hacer lo de todos los años, una fiesta la estilo merodeador.

ººººº

-uff, estoy cansada.- Lily se miraba al espejo con orgullo, su disfraz le había quedado estupendo, era un corsé dorado cobrizo que tenía líneas que acentuaban su figura, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas cayendo en picos, en la parte baja de la falda un color plateado le daba elegancia, unas botas debajo de sus rodillas con un tacón de 10cm, alrededor de las botas se apreciaban las mismas líneas del corsé. Atado a su cadera se encontraba un cinturón café de la cual colgaba un cuchillo en fundado en cuero negro. En sus manos llevaba una especie de guante que le cubría en pico desde el dedo corazón, pasando por su muñeca y deteniéndose a ¾ del codo. Arriba de todo esto llevaba una capa color cobre anudado a su cuello, por ultimo su cabello rojo le caía onduladamente por su espalda exceptuando unos mechones que caían desobedientemente por sus hombros.

-Wow- Elle volteó tan rápido, que pensó que se lastimaría el cuello, su esposo la miraba embobado mientras la recorría con la mirada una y otra y otra vez.-Te vez preciosa.

Lily como respuesta lo beso en los labios –Usted también se ve guapo capitán Potter.

James Potter vestía con unos pantalones rectos desgastados de color negrusco, una camisa blanca abierta por el pecho y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de su pantorrilla. Amarrado a su cadera estaba una espada, se había hecho un hechizo para hacer su cabello más largo y atado a su cabeza tapándole parte de la frente, un pañuelo rojo, para complementar su vestuario un sombrero tal cual pirata. (N/A: estaba disfrazado de Jack Sparrow, de piratas del caribe, y Lily de Arya, de Eragón; no el traje de batalla si no el que aparece a principio de la película.)

James traía en los brazos a su hijo disfrazado exactamente igual que él, incluso con una pequeña espada de juguete.

Faltando media hora para las nueve, decidieron bajar a la estancia, un estruendoso ruido golpeo las paredes, la alarma se había activado.

-Nos ha traicionado Lily, corre...

La puerta salía volando mientras unos pasos apresurados subían por las escaleras y se encerraban en un cuarto.

James Potter apuntaba con su varita al mago más tenebroso, quería darle tiempo a su familia de escapar. El sabía que no era rival para el, las tres veces que había escapado con Lily era por asares del destino, pero hoy no tendría esa suerte.

Un risa terrorífica... Inundo el Lugar –Crees que tú, un simple mago, puede contra mi –Levanto la varita –Avada Kedavra.

En cuanto su esposo le había dicho que huyera, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el cuarto de su hijo, ahí estaba el traslador que le daría la oportunidad de escapar –Dónde estas?... estoy segura que debe estar por ahí... Oh no...-_como había sido tan tonta, cuando vinieron sus amigos bajaron con el traslador ya que era un peluche con forma perro y de muchos colores, se lo había dado a Harry para que jugara, ahora que haría_. Escucho un golpe sordo y lloró, lo más seguro era que James ya estuviera muerto a estas alturas, conjuro su patronus, este tenía forma de zorro –Victoria, nos traiciono, ayuda, Voldemort –El zorro plateado se desvaneció por la ventana –Solo espero que no tarde.

Un estallido y la puerta voló en mil pedazos, en el umbral esta un hombre corpulento –Apartate –le dijo, su voz se escuchaba daba escalofríos.

-No por favor, a el no, no lo mates… mátame a mi pero a el no, por favor, a Harry no…

Otra vez el color verde esmeralda se podía observar, pateó a la mujer para apartarla de su camino, recordando todavía las palabras que le había dirigido, un extraño eco retumbaba en su cabeza -_No por favor, a ella no, no la mates… mátame a mi pero a ella no, por favor, hazlo por el amor que me tenías, por esos años que te di, te lo suplico… a Danae no…_

No quería estar más tiempo ahí, se acerco al niño que estaba en la cuna y quedo paralizado al ver esos ojos, igual a los de ella, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, y mientras decía la maldición asesina una mueca se formo en su cara.

Unos segundos después el llanto del bebé, se escuchaba por el Valle de Godric. Extrañamente al mismo tiempo, un llanto se escuchaba en una cueva custodiada por una serpiente verde.

-_No puede ser, Tom..._

_ººººººººººººººººº_

-Oh... no... Los ha traicionado, lo siento Lily no podré ir, perdóname por favor, pero así tiene que suceder.

Una mujer estaba arrodillada sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una esfera azulada, mientras que con la derecha escribía unas palabras, cuando acabo la señalo con la varita y la colocaba en un estante. Se paro y salió corriendo de ese lugar con lagrimas en los ojos.

En la sala nadie presencio este extraño suceso, la única prueba de que esto en realidad sucedió eran las palabras grabadas...

"_**S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D. Señor Tenebroso y (?) Harry Potter"**_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

Y? ¿Qué les pareció?... espero que les guste...

Por fin el segundo capítulo...

Si tienen dudas, comentarios o lo que sea... ya saben que hacer... dejar un reviews....

Besos... atte: Meii


	3. Huérfanos

**Capítulo 3: Huérfanos**

_**31 de Octubre 1981. Godric Hollow.**_

_La casa estaba destruida. Muerta. Sin vida. Un llanto._

Sirius Black sobrevolaba sobre el Valle de Godric buscando la casa de su mejor amigo, estaba listo para empezar la fiesta de Halloween, se había disfrazado de estrella de rock, unos lentes negros tapaban sus ojos, la chamarra de cuero y las botas hacían el conjunto perfecto, además la motocicleta encantada le daba el aspecto perfecto.

Algo no estaba bien, una columna de humo se extendía desde la casa de los Potter, sin esperar más aumentó la velocidad y en unos pocos minutos se encontraba en la entrada de la casa destruida.

-No... _James_... –un susurro imperceptible, lleno de ansiedad. Entro sin hacer ruido con la mirada inspeccionando el lugar. _Crash. _Algo crujió debajo de su pie, al quitarlo para averiguar que era, se quedo como piedra, reconocería esa varita en cualquier lugar.

-Nooo... –Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto. –_Lily_... –Una opresión en su pecho, le cerro los ojos a su amigo y decidido levanto la cara en busca de ella, tenía que estar viva. Busco en la cocina, en la sala, en la biblioteca. Nada. Ella no estaba. Un llanto lo alerto. –_Harry_... –Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la habitación de su ahijado, en el umbral de la puerta se paralizo, ahí estaba ella, tendida adelante de su hijo, y Harry... sentado, con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos. _Mami. _Sirius lo agarro con sus manos y lo acerco a su pecho. _Mami. _El pequeño se revolvió, estiraba sus brazos hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. _Mami_ –Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no llores pequeño.

No pudo soportar más, salió de la casa.

-Sirius –Un figura estaba en el patio de la casa. –Yo... lo siento, ellos eran tus mejores amigos... yo-o...

-Hagrid –Sirius lo interrumpió, no tenía ánimos de escuchar a nadie.

-Dame a Harry, Sirius –este lo miro sin comprender –El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que lo sacara de aquí y lo llevara con él.

-Si... si... –Sirius le tendió el pequeño bulto a Hagrid –Llévate la motocicleta –Le tendió las llaves –Cuídalo, por favor -Hagrid agarró al pequeño lo acomodo en sus brazos, se subió a la moto y partió hacia Privet Drive.

Sirius con otros planes desapareció en busca del traidor. Pagaría por esto. Lastima que su venganza no la cobraría, a cambio de eso una larga estadía en la prisión de Azkaban lo esperaba.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que una mujer de cabello castaño y un abultado estomago había aparecido, cuando ellos se fueron la mujer corrió hacia la casa, deteniéndose sólo en la primera planta para recoger un palo de madera, luego subió las escaleras y de nuevo recogió un palo de madera. Los guardó entre sus ropas, se inclinó hacia la mujer, le cerró los ojos y un suspiro salió de su boca.

–Lo siento Lils, pero no podía venir y arriesgar a mi hijo, nunca me perdonare por lo que hice, cuidare a tu hijo lo prometo. No puedo creer que Sirius los traicionara, no me arrepiento de haber ocultado mi embarazo al mundo, no quiero que mi hijo crezca sabiendo que su padre traiciono a sus mejores amigos, lo siento. No tengo perdón.

Después de esas palabras desapareció.

_**31 de Octubre de 1981. Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**_

Un hombre apareció, alto delgado y anciano a juzgar por su plateada barba, llevaba una tunica larga y una capa color morado. Tenía una nariz larga y torcida, encima de está llevaba unos lentes de media luna que escondían unos ojos azul destellante. Después de revolver su capa en busca de algo, reparó en el gato que lo miraba atentamente.

Rió entre dientes y murmuro. -Debería de haberlo sabido –Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, un encendedor de plata. Al encenderlo la luz más cercana se apago, repitió este proceso hasta que en la calle la única luz provenía de los ojos del gato. Guardo el _Apagador_ dentro de su capa, se acerco al numero 4 de la calle y se sentó en la pared cerca del gato.

-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. –Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una mujer de aspecto severo con gafas de montura cuadrada. Parecía disgustada.

Después de un momento, donde la mujer-gato hizo las preguntas acerca de esa noche, retomaron la platica.

-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? -Dumbledore había sacado un reloj para verificar la hora.

-Sí -dijo la profesora McGonagall -Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4 -Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!

-Es el mejor lugar para él -dijo Dumbledore con firmeza- Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.

-¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse -¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.

-Exactamente -dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: -Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? -De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.

-Hagrid lo traerá.

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

-Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore -Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba - El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles _comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

-¿Fue allí donde...? susurró la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

-¿No puede hacer nada?

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

-Bueno. -dijo finalmente Dumbledore - ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca. - Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall -dijo Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

-Buena suerte, Harry.

_La iba a necesitar y mucho, a fin de cuentas los Dursley odiaban la magia._

_**31 de Octubre de 1981. Cueva en el bosque de Sherwood, Nottingham, Reino Unido**_

La niña no dejaba de llorar, estaba en la cuna abrazada a sus piernas, sufría sin saber el motivo exacto. Naggini, al verla en ese estado se acercó, enredo su cuerpo contra ella en un vano intento de consolarla, tal vez la niña no sabía el porque de sus lágrimas, pero naggini sí lo sabía, ya que el fragmento de alma perteneciente a su amo se revolvía en su interior, quería escapar.

Un vez que la niña estaba dormida por el cansancio de llorar, naggini no esperó más, sujeto las mantas donde la pequeña descansaba y con su lastimera fuerza la arrastro fuera de la cueva adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque. No se detuvo hasta encontrar un lugar seguro, cuando ya no pudo, dejo a la niña en un claro cerca de unas rocas que ocultaban todo su cuerpo, la serpiente quedo tendida a lado de ella de una manera protectora y se quedo profundamente dormida.

El crujir de una rama la alerto, el sol ya había aparecido, naggini se arrastro buscando el origen de ese ruido, no tuvo que alejarse demasiado pues una sombra de gran tamaño se acercaba entre los árboles, se preparo lista para atacar, pero ella estaba débil y el hombre era ágil, así que cuando se lanzo por él, este le disparo, apenas y pudo evitar que la bala le diera, cayó al piso y se arrastro para ponerse a salvo, pero no contaba que con el ruido ensordecedor del disparo despertara al tesoro de su amo.

El hombre al percatarse del llanto corrió hacia el claro, pero no veía nada –Estoy alucinando- se dijo. Se acercó al arroyo para lavarse la cara y despejar ese sonido, una vez hecho eso se levanto y dio la vuelta. –Oh! –desde ese ángulo veía a la niña perfectamente, la agarro entre sus brazos con la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro –¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? –volteó a todos lados en busca de una señal que le indicara que los padres de la niña estuvieran cerca –¿dónde están tus padres niña? –al no obtener respuesta suspiro frustrado –Ya está, te llevaré conmigo, mi esposa sabrá que hacer.

Se dirigió por el mismo camino por donde había llegado seguido de una serpiente verde.

Después de caminar por una hora, encontró una camioneta equipada (NA/ camioneta pik up), sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se adentro en él. Naggini que lo había seguido se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta y emprendieron el viaje.

Cuatro horas después se encontraban en Nottingham, se desplazo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cuando se detuvo lo hizo en una gran mansión.

Tenía sirvientes esperándolo, se bajo de la camioneta y enseguida un criado se subió y se lo llevo de ahí. Caminó hasta la entrada donde una mujer ya entrada en años lo esperaba –Helga, agarra a la niña, báñala, vístela y dale algo de comer, cuando este presentable llévala a mi habitación, ¿Donde esta la señora?

-Se encuentra en la biblioteca, Señor –respondió a la vez que agarraba a la niña de los brazos del señor.

-Dile que venga a la habitación, es urgente, si te pregunta sobre la niña dile que yo le responderé –añadió con cautela.

-Como ordene señor –Helga salió directa a la biblioteca siguiendo las indicación de su patrón.

El hombre subió las escaleras, dio vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, volvió a subir unas escaleras, de nuevo gira a la izquierda, sigue derecho por un largo corredor, sube de nuevo unas escaleras, y sigue derecho hasta el fondo deteniéndose en la única puerta existente en ese pasillo, gira la perilla y entra en la habitación.

Momentos después entra una mujer con el cabello rubio, y un elegante vestido. Refinada.

-¿De quién es la bebe? –Pregunta en un tono amenazante.

-La encontré en el bosque esta mañana, no había nadie cerca, así que me la traje.

-¿Y eso es todo? –fruncía el seño, una idea apareció en su cabeza.

-La llevare a la policía, ellos sabrán que hacer y...

-No –la mujer lo interrumpió con brusquedad –No –repitió de nuevo –La quiero, no me importa como lo hagas, quiero un hijo, así que me la quedo, tienes una semana para arreglar los papeles necesarios. –El hombre suspiro derrotado no podía hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de su esposa. –Alégrate Gaspard, tenemos una niña, que lleva el nombre de tu madre, Leila... _Leila_ _Morrison, _me gusta, ¿a ti no?

-Me gusta el nombre, en una semana será legal Cassandra y podrás... –No pudo continuar un golpe en la puerta se lo impidió –Adelante –Helga iba con la niña en brazos arreglada y perfumada, tenía puesto un pequeño vestído que le quedaba un poco grande –Hubo algún problema.

-La niña no quiso comer por más que insistí.

-Gracias Helga, retírate y trae algo para alimentarla.

-Sí señor.

-Mirala Gas, es preciosa, se parece a mí, excepto por los ojos, aunque podríamos decir que saco los ojos de tu madre, de ahí el nombre.

El hombre vio a su mujer, de nuevo sonreía, hace años que no la veía así, desde que murió su hija en el vientre de su esposa y está ya no pudo tener hijos, pero era su culpa, si no le hubiera golpeado ese día. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

La niña no movía ni un dedo, estaba asustada, pero la mujer la acurruco en su pecho mientras entonaba una canción la niña se relajo, llevó su dedo a la boca y quedo totalmente dormida, sin tener pesadillas.

Naggini miraba todo desde una ventana, no tenía poder suficiente para cuidar a una niña de 9 meses, esperaría a que creciera lo suficiente para llevársela de ahí, por lo menos los muggles eran ricos, lo que significaba que la niña crecería como princesa.

_Lastima que nuestra querida serpiente estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad._

_

* * *

_Tercer capítulo un poco corto, espero les guste, años sin actualizar lo siento.  
Gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.  
^^... cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer... dejar comentario =)


End file.
